As It Was Before
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: Running away, theivery, forgotten names, and lots of other problems are just the begining of Zara's life. Follow her life before she ever met Kiari. 3rd installment in the 'Kiza' series...Co writen with user Zara Uchiha


As It Was Before

By: Zara Uchiha and Kai and Umiki

A/n: this chapter was soly done by Zara Uchiha. Kai and Umiki have nothing to do with this chapter except the use of a spell checker. Please enjoy and leave a review! XD

Summary: Running away, theivery, forgotten names, and lots of other problems are just the begining of Zara's life. Follow her life before she ever met Kiari. 3rd installment in the 'Kiza' series

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. I do have the Akatsuki cosplay though...XD

"Do you know taijutsu?"

A little girl about the age of five shook her head. She wore a simple green kimono that fell short of her ankles. Her dark brown waist-length hair was pulled into two pigtails. Two very solemn brown eyes looked at the little boy sitting next to her.

"Well then i'll teach you! Then we can train together Zara-chan!" he said.

She smiled, then looked down sadly. "Mommy said girls don't be ninjas. Plus I wanna be just like her and cook!"

The little boy looked at his friend. They were sitting under the trees near the compound."But you can do bolth! And there are plenty of really good girl ninjas!"

"Sasu-kun, I'm too big of a scardy cat to be a ninja." Zara whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you! I'm gonna be even better than big brother so i'll protect you!"

Zara looked up, "Promise?"

Sasuke smiled, "Cross my heart!" He then proceded to cross his heart, "and hope to die!"

Bolth friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Sasuke!" The voice came stern and sharp. One of the elders stood before them with a disapproving look. Zara scrambled up and bowed. He looked at Zara with disgust and stepped forward. "How many times must you be told to not play with the help! You are of fine breeding, do not waste time with the likes of her."

Sasuke wanted the elder to die right there. How dare that stupid man insult his friend! But he knew better. Yelling would earn bolth of them punishment.

"And you!" he pointed at Zara, "Go to your mother."

"Yes Madara-sama." Zara bowed and ran toward the house. There was always tomorrow and a new meeting place to find.

Sasuke looked at Madara. 'Some day that man will die and I will laugh at his grave...'

The kitchen smelled like Zara's mother. Some would say Zara's mother smelled like a kitchen, but the Zara it was the first. It always smelled like chicken stock and rice, anko and dango, sweet and sour. Everything was like magic there. Even the most bitter herb could make a dish better in a thousand ways. There was steaming, and frying, and baking, and boiling, and scalding, and heating and so much more!

"Mommy?" Zara looked at her mother, who was gracefully slicing meat for dinner.

"Mph, yes honey?"

"Why can't girls be ninjas too?" Zara looked thoughtfully at the potato she was peeling as she said this.

"Darling," Her mother stopped and looked at the little girl. Brushing of her hands she began to braid one of the pigtails. "Boys fight, and girls take care of them."

"But Sasuke said girls can be ninjas too and I wanna play with him. I wanna be a ninja or I can't play the ninja game with him. And..."

Zara stopped. "Why do boys need girls to take care of them? They're not babies are they?"

Her mother laughed, "No, but they're pretty close."

"I love you mommy,"

"I love you too honey."

That night began like usual. After Sasuke's family had dinner, her daddy would come with all the other workers for the Uchiha families and they would eat. Her daddy would say how pretty she was, and boast about her to all his friends and tickle her and say how special she was. Her mommy would smile and talk with the maids. Everything was wonderful. But like all little girls, Zara became tired. So she tugged on her mommy's sleeve.

"Mommy i'm tired."

With that Zara walked to the room were she sleep with her parents. But hours past and she couldn't fall asleep. She heard her parents walk in and lay down. She heard them fall asleep, but she just couldn't. It was quarter to midnight now. Zara silently got up walked to the door. She tip-toed down the halls and up the stairs until she reached the little attic room. Sasuke had shown her the room. It was hidden away, so it was one of their many meeting places. A piece of the roof must of come of in a storm because there was a great big whole in the ceiling. The stars shown bright through it. Suddenly Zara became extremly tired. There in the corner, was a huge box. It seemed to call to her. 'look how warm and secure i am...' So she pulled herself in and curled up. Zara fell asleep in complete ignorant to what was happening.

It was early,defiantly earlier than the hour her parents usually woke. Zara rubbed her eyes. No sun up yet, so no one would expect her to be up yet. She could just lay down and fall back... Wait! Maybe she could surprise mommy and help her breakfast! Maybe by the time she was downstairs, they would of waken up. Maybe Sasuke was up early...

Zara crawled out and tiptoed downstairs. She would get in trouble for waking someone up this early. But why was it so quiet? Wouldn't at least on maid be on duty? Or one elder be snoring? Suddenly something red caught her eye. She stopped automatically. It was blood, oozing out from under a door. Zara began to run. What was going on? Why was there blood? Where was mommy and daddy? There was more. Every where she turned there was blood. On the walls, on the floors, the ceiling too. Tears rolled down her eyes. Why was there blood? Blood meant something died. What had died?

There was the kitchen. Mommy was in the kitchen. Mommy would make everything better.

"MOMMY!" Zara screamed, "MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?"

She tore through the kitchen to the little back room they shared. Their room, their home. There was blood in the kitchen too. And there was blood in their home.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Zara screamed.

She stared at the heap in the middle of the room. It was them, her parents. They weren't even recognizable. The corpses were caked in blood. Zara stared at them tears pouring out as she fell in-front of them. It couldn't be? Why was everyone dead? Why was she the...? Was she the only one? Sasuke, and his big brother, and that elder she hoped would drop dead. She didn't mean it! There was so much, so much blood.

"MOMMY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! DADDY YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH ME!" Zara crawled toward them. "Mommy i'll kiss it and make it better."

But nothing would make it better. They were dead, everyone was dead. All except Zara.

What could she do? Zara panicked. The blood scared her. It became hard to breath. The smell made her sick. Her head began to spin. So she ran. Far away, faster and faster. Her tears were blinding, but she had to run. What was left for her? Nothing.

When she could run no more she stopped. Panting she looked around. The tears were still streaming down.

"NO" Zara yelled. Then she whispered to herself, "I won't cry anymore. Sasuke wouldn't cry. Sasuke would be stronger. Mommy and Daddy would be stronger. I have to be stronger."

She began to rub her eyes, and when no more tears came, she was satisfied. Once again she looked at her surroundings. There were trees and shrubs. Then she saw the gate. Mommy had always said not to go near the gate. But Zara new if she walked out there, she wouldn't have to stay in the village anymore. She would go away, and...

Zara tensed. She had heard something in distance. Like a creak or a moan. Eyes widened she peered out. There infront of the gate was a huge wagon full to the brim with hay. That was her chance. Quickly she ran to the cart and dove in. After several minutes the cart began out the gate. And so she left, to never look back again.

Chapter 1: Done

Kai: wow, your Tobi did good, Umiki-sama!

Umiki: Well, It is Tobi were talking about here. She is also a great artist!

Kai: Well, shouldn't you send her your plan for the help you will give her?

Umiki: I will! Jesshh! You're worse than Hime-san! (WereWolfPrincess1215)

Note: Zara Uchiha (Username) = Tobi = Zara in the 'Kiza' series

Hime-san = my beta for a bleach story...


End file.
